


What a Life

by icefairytales



Category: Boruto
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefairytales/pseuds/icefairytales
Summary: Idol AU, Sarada is proclaimed as the new artist of the year, this will bring changes into her life and one of them is the arrival of Kawaki her new bodyguard.
Relationships: Kawasara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	What a Life

**Author's Note:**

> As it may seem, I'm new a this, this is my first fic and English is not my main language so sorry if there's any grammatic mistake I hope you enjoy this story. And probably there will be more characters appearing.

"OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE, WE ONLY HAVE 6 HOURS TO GO"  
#concert 

RT 34 ♥️102

"EHH~~ you are already there??!" 

"OFC!! FANS HAVE BEEN LINING UP FOR ALMOST 24 HOURS" 

"pls save a spot for me" 

" is it cold?"  
__________________________________________________________

"WHAAT--- look kagura!" I exclaim showing the phone to my manager " there are people who arrived almost 24 hours ago..how can that be possible..." I couldn't stop scrolling seeing everybody so excited about my concert. That pushed me to feel more anxious. 

"Sarada I just got a message from the staff" my manager announced while fixing his hair because we've been on a plane for almost 15 hours so his charming hair wasn't that charming. 

"Everything is ready, the stage is already set, when you get there they will finish the soundcheck" then he gazed at me, recognizing the look at my face he sat by my side and calmly said. 

"I know you are feeling overwhelmed but you need to ignore those thoughts, everything is gonna be alright". 

"I would be calmer if I was already there" I sighed I wasn't a fan of my companies decision of filling my schedule until I didn't even have time to breathe, looking at the window one thought pop up in my mind, something I been thinking since I made my latest comeback. 

"You know what kagura" I whispered, doubting the words that were coming out of my mouth. 

"What" 

"Ever since I came back with this album everything changed" 

"What do you mean" he questioned 

"I mean about my popularity, you know how things were before everything. One year ago no one would even recognize me if a walked down the street, but now...." I soundless said, "sometimes I think about how my life would be if I never got popu---" 

"Hey" he interrupted me 

"Sarada... look at me" he took a breath "you being popular was the best thing that could ever happen, people needed to recognize your amazing talent" he looked away with a nostalgic smile, I could see he was trying to remember something. 

"For the past 6 years, I've seen how much you've worked. Staying late almost every day; singing, dancing even writing. We've seen you grow from a shy girl to a girl with a catchy personality that every variety show wants to have, with this surprise concert we gave a gift for overseas fans that cherish your talent like no one so please, remember that." just when he said that the flight attendant asked us to sit in our designated seats, we where landing. 

That speech took me by surprise, he was right I was letting my darks thoughts to drive me away from my main goal, this popularity was a great chance to let my talent shine, to fulfill my dream. 

"Okay Sarada we have to be careful, there is a huge crowd waiting for you" Kagura explained, "they are surrounding our van and" he stared at me, " we don't have a security team, only the airport staff". 

"OH" I screeched, "Well... I don't think it should be such a big problem, they must know how to handle these situations" I hope they do. 

We cross through a door that leads us to our exit, I could see a wave of fans running towards me at first the staff surrounded me so I can have some space to walk. 

"SARADA!!, take a picture with us!" 

"GRAB THIS GIFT!!" 

"STOP PUSHING ME!" 

"HEY!! take a step back! give her space" I hear them shouting which only startled me more, as I advanced through the ocean of people the space between me and them became smaller and smaller until all I could feel where hands and cameras crushing against me, touching me and hitting me, eventually knocking me down.

"Aah I'm sorry, Uhm excuse me, don't touch me please". I murmured, my sight got worse when tears started to stream down my face and wouldn't stop, knowing that when I hit the ground I also hit several fans that were surrounding me, my mind went blank as I felt someone from the staff abruptly holding me up to help me get to my van.

At the moment they closed the door behind me I received trillion messages and phone calls, at first I thought it was something related to the concert but then I realized that the accident was trending topic on Twitter, I saw pictures and videos showing the exact moment I fell, the moment a camera hit my head, and the moment I started crying. 

"oh, shit..." I muttered while I was sniffing, not knowing what to do I just waited for my manager to tell me something, anything to calm the situation. 

"I just spoke to the CEO" Kagura quietly said, I could see the look in his eyes, he wasn't convinced with what he was about to tell me, "he wants you to ignore what happened, the show will soothe things, and eventually everybody will forget the problem". 

"eh, you think that too?" I doubted still shocked about what just happened, not knowing what to say.  
he looks at me with a worried look, trying to form a decent answer. 

"well, if we take into consideration the fame you've gained lately, this kind of situation won't stop. Everywhere you'll go will be followed by masses of fans, if he wants you to ignore what just happened then you'll run the risk of suffering the same accident". 

Kagura wasn't wrong, everything changed since my latest comeback, I came from a small company at the beginning I didn't have many good reviews coming from non fans, they never believed in me, and obviously that only made me wanna become more and more famous, I trained non stop, dance, sing and social skills I wanted to be perfect, with this album I finally got the chance to write my own song, even if they only approved one that meant a lot to me. 

My train of thought stopped when I tried to grab my phone and my hand didn't come to my senses, I realize I was shaking and my breathing rate was increasing. 

"Sarada?, Sarada hey listen to me, we've arrived at the stadium, what's wrong? , why are you shaking, tell me" Kagura looked at me with confused eyes, I couldn't focus even when my manager took me out of the car when we arrived.

"Mhhp, where are--where are we, why are there so many people, what's going on?" someone covered my body with a jacket while handing me a face mask and hat, my manager grabbed me so he could help me walk, my legs weren't responding. 

The worst part was that there where a lot of fansites taking pictures and I couldn't even walk alone properly, this will make things worst online. I can't stop thinking about how my fans will react, how will my Boss Mr. Jigen react and what would he make me do to relieve the situation, my mind was running and I only had 3 hours till the concert. I needed to focus my body and soul into the concert, block every unwanted thought at least until after the tour was over.

"Hey, we're finally on your backstage", he said with a sigh, I could see that he was just as tired as I was. "take a break Sarada, try to ignore social media for a while" dropping some bags while walking to sit for a second. 

"Really? how can I take a break when we took almost 3 hours to arrive here" , my blood temperature was starting to rise, "the staff is waiting for me so they can finally end the soundcheck, and then I have to test my stage clothes and then make-" raising my voice with every word that came out of my mouth while my hands started to shake once again. 

"Sarada! okay, I get it I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that now go and do whatever you have to do" Kagura exclaimed as I stormed out to finally end all my pending tasks. 

___________________________________________________

The concert was over, and while I was taking a bath I tried to calm myself but flashbacks from concert came nonstop, I still could hear their screams coming at the top of their lungs, the way they chanted my entire song, I still have that addictive feeling of adrenaline, knowing that I had more than 10k people dancing and singing to my songs and they where all singing back to me with one million different reasons. I made them happy and they made me happy. We helped each to forget our problems even if it was for 2 and a half hours. Their faces are engraved in my mind, those eyes filled with emotions I made them feel. That's why I tried my best to show the brightest side to my fans, I never wanted to leave the stage, this was my first show outside Asia and even if almost everything went wrong I'm grateful that at least I performed in front of them. 

After the bath I threw myself into the bed, while I was dressing into my sleep clothes I realized I had bruises all over my arms and legs I didn't know if it was because of the concert or the incident but right now because of them moving my body was the last thing I wanted to do.... 

"Ahh, I can't sleep" I sighed, feeling way too many emotions to calm myself, this always happened whenever I performed, no matter how tired I felt and how late it was, so I grabbed my phone and opened Instagram. 

"Okay let's see what we have here" I murmured to myself ignoring the fact that morning was coming and I will feel like crap when I wake up. 

Ever since I debuted it becomes habit to look into my # on every social media, at the first row my most popular pictures where located as I scroll down a little bit all I saw where photos of today's concert, they where all zoomed tho, I didn't understand why until I saw all of the bruises.

"OH NO!! I didn't know I had them already", I exclaimed to myself, "why nobody told me that??" I questioned while I got off my # realizing it was a mistake to get in the first place, all of my fans were seriously angry, asking my company for explanations, asking me to take a break, apologizing for everything. I felt dejected because I couldn't do anything to make them feel at ease, it wasn't up to me to make those decisions, sometimes I felt that the company didn't care too much about my fans, they are the most important part of my career and they were constantly mistreated. 

After that I started scrolling down my Instagram recommended posts so I can distract myself.  
"wow, she looks so pretty". I quietly said. 

"uh, there are so many pretty people" while I scroll down my tl I would ignore some pictures because I felt envious "is she traveling again...?" how lucky I wish I could do that.

I mean I travel all the time, but only from the airport to the hotel and stadiums I never got a chance to explore the city all by myself. The irony is that my Instagram feed didn't show that, in every picture I uploaded I was in a different city, different culture, meeting different people, so I kept scrolling until one picture caught my attention, it was the cutest cat with fluffy grey coat that looked perfect for their angry face, just like the viral cat. 

"Aww what's your name kitty" I murmured while I got into the kitty's profile... "Kawaki" mhh "well that's the first time I-". Oh... ooh wow, I was so captivated with the cat I didn't realize there was someone else taking the picture. Someone really cute... cute? No. He was something else.

He was laying in his bed, hugging the cat from behind, trying to hide from the picture but I could see how stunning he was. I needed to see more of him, I scrolled deeper and deeper into his profile, in every picture he looked even hotter, I learned he had a piercing in his eyebrow and a couple of tattoos across his god made body. My eyes were feeling heavy and probably because of that I didn't realize I tap on some of his pictures and before I could do anything I finally fell asleep.


End file.
